Standing multifunctional machines are obtrusive and require a dedicated floor space area for usage and storage.
Door mounted machines that provide similar functionality require disassembly before regaining normal doorway function.
Presently, there is no solution for a door mounted, multifunctional exercise machine that can be used and then moved quickly and conveniently to regain normal doorway function.
The present invention provides solutions to these problems by providing an exercise machine that has all the functionality of a standing, bulky, multifunctional exercise machine, but can be mounted on a door frame so that it can quickly and conveniently change from full exercise functionality to full doorway functionality without any removal or disassembly of any components.